Dimensional Senshi
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: When Sailor Moon fails she has Luna, Artemis and the Starlights go on a dimension hopping journey with an adventure hungry Otaku as a guide. Where will they wind up? Will the new Senshi be able to save the day? Read and find out!
1. Prolog

I do not own any of the anime or book characters that become Sailor Warriors, I just own the idea of their sailor forms and designs, my oc, and any tools that are not from the original series in question. With that out of the way please enjoy.

* * *

The Sailor Starlights and the lunar cats watched in horror as Chaos took Sailor Moon's Star Seed, the Silver Crystal.

As the blond faded she looked at them, "You know what to do, Luna."

The purple cat nodded pulling out a small, sliver, four-point star shaped device with crystalline points and a maroon button in the center.

"Everyone grab onto me quickly!" she ordered as Chaos started to turn her attention to them.

The Starlights all placed a hand on the female cat while Artemis linked tails with her just as she jabbed her paw on the device. In a flash of light, they were gone.

 _ **In an alternate version of America...**_

A teen girl with short dark brown hair and eyes hummed as she got off the bus at a stop near her home not noticing the group following a blinking device held in one of their hands. She walked up to her house and started to dig around for her keys when she felt something rub against her legs. She looked down, there were a pair of cats rubbing against her.

"Aw what cute kitties!" she cooed reaching down to pet them before she got a good look at them, "Wait a sec... you two look just like Luna and Artemis from Sailor Moon. Impressive dye job."

The two cats looked at each other and nodded, she knew who they were, so she might not freak out that badly.

"Actually, we are them," pointed out Artemis, "We need your help."

The teen stared for a moment before pinching her arm.

"You're not dreaming," said Yaten as he and the other Starlights came into view.

The girl looked at them confused, "Didn't you three go back home with your princess after Usagi freed Galaxia from Chaos?"

The Three Lights and the cats looked at each other wondering where she got that idea.

"That's what happened at the end of the Anime and Manga...or it could be Nanako Takeuchi; the woman who wrote the series had psionic potential without realizing what she was doing wrote the series telling the story of what she saw in your universe. She didn't like what she saw at the ending during the battle with Galaxia, so she changed it, either that or you're from an alternate universe."

The three humanoids and two cats stared at her bug eyed, the hadn't expected her to come up with such complex theories.

"Excuse me, Miss...," said Taiki.

"Oh, my name's Rachel, sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Ok, where did you get such ideas?"

She smiled, "I read a lot of fanfiction. I read a similar statement in a rather funny Sailor Moon Crossover series."*

This made five aliens sweatdrop, this girl was going to help them find more Sailor Warriors that had somehow wound up in other worlds? She was definitely on the odd side. After explaining why, they needed her help and assisting her in packing supplies for the trip they headed out.

 _ **TBC**_

* Thanks to Emma Iveli for allowing me to reference her work in my story please check her out


	2. The trainer senshi Aquaris

The four humans (Well three were humanoids) and two cats stared out at a rainy forest from the cave they had taken shelter in. There was no point in trying to track down the Senshi in this world when it was pouring, and it didn't help that at the moment Rachel had no idea what world they were in.

She set up a small fire using some dry fuel and pulled out some canned food with a can opener, "Good thing none of this needs to be cooked."

Just as she finished saying that two small creatures ran in seeing the fire, shaking off their wet bodies. One looked like a little orange fox light brown patches around it's paws, but it had red curls on its head and what appeared to be six curly red tails. The other was a small yellow rodent with black tipped ears, a black spiky collar marking around its neck, and a black tail as well as round, red cheeks.

"Pi?" said the yellow creature as its companion cleaned its self like a cat would.

"What in the world?" asked Yaten reaching out to poke the rodent's cheek.

"I wouldn't do that," said the female brunette, "Pichu have electric sacks in their cheeks as do their evolved forms."

"You know what these are?" asked Taiki trying to get a better look at the fox.

She nodded, "That's a Vulpix, a fire type pokémon, it evolves into Ninetails using a fire stone. Pichu is an electric type like I said. It evolves into Pikachu with a strong bond of friendship then into Raichu using a thunder stone. The appearance of these two means we're in the world of Pokémon."

"Ok so we know what world we're in, but we do not know what anything else," Taiki pinched the bridge of his nose as Rachel put some food on a pair of camping plates for the pokémon.

The fox like pokémon, Vulpix, snuggled Rachel's arm before started to eat while Pichu just dug in.

"Well, I know we're not in the Alola Region since the Vulpix there look a lot different but...that really doesn't help since they look the same in every other region...But Pokémon are pretty smart, I bet these two can help us find the nearest town," replied Rachel smiling at the two creatures who nodded.

"Too bad we don't have any other clues," sighed Luna as Rachel pulled out the device that started to point in three directions.

"Looks like at least three people," commented the white cat, "The closest would be the one the brightest tip is pointing to."

"Then I guess to quote Captain Jack Sparrow, 'We have our heading!'" crowed Rachel pointing in a random direction.

"Wrong way," everyone else in the party deadpanned.

"It's called being dramatic," she chided starting to eat, pouting.

The next morning after breaking down their make shift camp they headed out with the two pokémon leading the way.

"Cerulean city...What kind of name is that?" snapped Yaten who was NOT happy he was sweaty, he hated sweating!

"It's the name of the forth city you visit in the original pokémon games where you get your second badge. The first city is your home town, the second is where you get the final badge, so you have to go around the whole Kanto region to access that gym, and the third is where you get your first. The gym here is a water type gym run by four sisters but the older three are more concerned with looking pretty and teasing their baby sister who used to travel around with the hero of the anime series as his longest running female companion," Rachel prattled causing the rest of the party to sweatdrop.

Unbeknownst to them, Chaos had sent Sailor Pewter Fox to track them and make sure they awaken more sailor Senshi. The fox like senshi over heard them say that there was a possibility of three beings with True Star Seeds in this world all the better for her. The trio followed the device to a large building.

"I think this might be the gym which means that the one we're looking for is one of the sisters, I really hope it's Misty...her sisters are shallow, and I think traveling with any of them would give me a headache," Rachel said as they walked in.

"Woah it's like an aquarium!" commented Artemis causing the Starlights and Luna to shush him.

"Whether he talks or not you two are going to get stared at...speaking of odd duos..." Rachel said looking at their guides who were still with them, "Why are you two still with us?"

"Pi pichi pika!" replied Pichu.

"Vulpix!" added the fox pokémon.

"They said they want Rachel to be their trainer, whatever that means. Apparently, they really like you," translated Luna, slightly confused.

"I'm flattered but I'm not even from this world so I'm not a licensed trainer or even have pokéballs," the dark-haired girl pointed out.

"What do you mean you're not from this world?" came a new voice causing everyone to turn to see a red-haired girl who had aqua eyes in a yellow tank top, blue jean shorts, red suspenders and red sneakers.

"Busted..." said the Three Lights before they noticed that Rachel's eyes were sparkling with joy.

"Uh...Rachel?" asked Yaten, worried.

"It's Misty! The Cerulean Gym leader, youngest of the four Sensational Sisters, and water-type pokémon lover," she stated knowingly before digging in her pockets for the device to check.

Misty sweadropped, "Is she some sort of crazy stalker?"

This caught the anime fan's attention causing her to drop the item, the tip closest to Misty was glowing aqua green now.

"What the?" asked Misty picking it up, the device glowed and a yellow band with an aqua star shaped gem appeared on her wrist, the symbol for the constellation Aquarius craved into the stone, "Ack! Where did this come from!"

"Looks like we found one of the Senshi we were looking for," said Seiya.

"What is going on?!" snapped Misty feeling out of the loop.

"We need your help, you're a legendary warrior who is aligned to one of the twelve Zodiac Constellations," explained Luna before Misty picked her up.

"What kind of pokémon are you?" she said getting a better look.

"She's not a Pokémon, she's technically an alien feline who used to serve the Royal court on the Earth's Moon in her universe, same with Artemis. Heck the only other Earthlings in the room are me and the pokémon. Though I'm from another dimension," explained Rachel scratching her cheek nervously.

Misty crossed her arms, "How do I know that this isn't come kind of trick?"

Suddenly the doors to the gym exploded showing a giant Rattatta, standing on its back was a sailor warrior in a mostly grey costume with hints of black and gold, a pair of fox ears sat atop the strange helm she wore. Both her helm and the pokémon's forehead had a strange sun mark.

"Star Fighter-"

"Star Maker-"

"Star Healer-"

"Make-up!"

Misty was trying to wrap her head around everything she was seeing as they fought. That was when she saw a piece of debris that the mutated pokémon smacked with its tail as an attack heading straight for Rachel who was shielding the pokémon and cats that had come with her.

Words came into her mind and she trust her wrist into the air, "Aquarius Zodiac Power...Make up!"

In flash of light her clothes turned into a sleeveless white leotard with a yellow stripe down the center and along the top edge, there was a frilly blue bow over her chest with an aqua star charm, another larger blue blow at her back. Pointed gloves with blue piping near her wrist and aqua near her shoulders covered her arms. A yellow star marked the point there the yellow stripe ended at her aqua skirt. Her choker, earrings and high heels were also aqua and under her skirt was a pair of white shorts. Her hair was down and, on her forehead, was a kind of silver star themed circlet.

"Aquarius Water Dragon!" she cried cupping her hands together as a dragon of pure water washed the debris away and redirecting it at the pokémon.

"Ok that was cool!" cheered the brunette before getting a good look at the target, "Aim for the sun mark on its head! That must be how she is controlling it! That pokémon normal has no marks on its forehead!"

Pewter Fox had long since left since her mission was to awaken the star seeds not collect them yet.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

The three attacks hit the mark, showing it to be a spell that was now broken. The rodent pokémon shrunk back to its normal size and scurried away.

Misty sighed as she turned back, "That was intense..."

"Well that's one person down...two to go," sighed Taiki.

"Maybe the other two are people Misty already knows. I mean the other senshi were able to find each other eventually. I remember that in one fanfic it turned out that Ash was Neo Sailor Moon and Gary was Sailor Saturn..." started to giggle remembering all the times Ash got stuck in his girl form, "You three were in the stories too. Everyone but Pluto were reborn as boys, so things got pretty silly."

Misty sweat dropped unable to see Ash in a costume like hers or the Starlights.

"Oh right, Brock and I were going to meet Ash at the airport in a few days, he's coming to the Kanto region for a special class," pointed out Misty, "I guess you'll have a chance to see if your theory is right."

"Well that gives us a few days to try to find these people. Perhaps a map using a map will help us get a better idea of where they could be," suggested Luna.

 _ **A few days later...**_

"Good to see you again Misty, who are your friends?" asked Professor Oak who was joining them on the ride to pick up his grandson who was coming for a visit.

"I'm Rachel, these are Li'l Light and Kyubi," said the female brunette who was now holding the Vulpix and the Pichu was on her head, both now her pokémon.

"Pi!"

"Vul!"

"I'm Seiya."

"My name is Taiki."

"I am called Yaten."

Once they arrived at the airport Brock meet up with them and automatically started to flirt with the first pretty girl he saw who sweat dropped until Misty pulled him away by his ear.

"Is that normal for them?" Yaten whispered to Rachel.

She nodded, "He's always been a flirt when it comes to girls he thinks are pretty and after a while Misty started doing that to get him back in line."

"No reaction," Artemis whispered from inside Rachel's bag's main compartment which had been emptied out to give him room along with Luna, Her things in the Starlight's Subspace pockets.

"I didn't think it would be him," she whispered back, as they walked.

After a bit of a wait a black-haired male in a baseball cap wearing a white and blue stripped shirt came out of the airplane and started to talk with Brock and Misty, his Pikachu, snuggling the redhead.

"I want to pet it..." Rachel said pouting, a big fan of the yellow mascot.

"Who are your friends Misty?" Ash asked.

As Misty introduces the interdimensional travelers Artemis piped up, "We have a hit, he's one of them."

"What the?" asked Ash having heard the cat.

"Big mouth..." sighed Rachel opening the bag and showing him the cats, "We're not from this world...We are looking for people who have ties to an ancient kingdom."

"There's no mark showing up, so he's not a Senshi," said Luna proving that they really do talk.

Yaten looked in, "The other pointer is getting brighter."

Rachel looked up to see Gary Oak walking over.

"Hey Ash, long time no see! What are you looking at?" asked the young researcher.

Rachel resisted the urge to giggle, remembering that Ash and Gary were two of the characters in that crossover fanfic series she loved as Gary looked in.

"What are these? New pokémon?"

Luna, who was getting sick of being mistaken for the native creatures swiped at him.

"Luna! Don't do that! He doesn't know better," Yaten told her.

"I swear if I hear one more person call me a pokémon I will SCREAM," growled the female feline.

"It talks!" cried the elder Oak.

"She not it, sir," said Taiki before starting to explain what's going on.

"So... what do you need from us?" asked Ash.

"Since you are males with True star seeds you might be safer in your own world until we clear this up," said Seiya.

"He's right, the first Star Seed Galaxia/Chaos got on their world's Earth was that of the prince of Earth also known as Tuxedo Mask. So, no offence but you two would just get in the way," Rachel points out, "Despite Ash's track record."

The two cats produced communications for the two boys just in case they were needed before the group left.

"Stay safe, Misty," Ash told her hugging her goodbye.

"Here," Gary said handing Rachel a Pokéball, "I was going to give this Ponyta to Ash, but I think you may need it on your journey."

Rachel nodded before opening the portal, going in last, "Smell ya later!"

She jumped in after saying the iconic line.

 _ **TBC**_


	3. The Mozaku Senshi Sagittarius

The group all sweat dropped as spears were pointed at them by women in armor, many were staying at Seiya's hair, whispering in a language that none of them knew.

"Ken Murata!" Rachel, suddenly yelled startling the women.

One of the women ran off confusing the other members of Rachel's group more.

"Rachel, you clearly know what's going on...where are we and why are they staring at Seiya?" asked Misty.

"We're in the Great Demon Kingdom, the tomb of the Great One to be exact. This is a special place to them and they're staring because he has black hair, if his eyes were also black they'd be going nuts," she explained keeping her hands up, "Too bad you three are in male form...we might have been in less trouble if you were in your natural female state. Whatever you do, do not slap anyone on the left cheek with an open palm."

"Wha?"

As she spoke a young man with black hair and eyes wearing glasses and wearing what looked like a school uniform approached, "She's right you know unless you want a fiancée...but how did you know that miss?"

"We're from other worlds," said Taiki as Luna and Artemis jumped to the ground since the group was standing in the fountain, "I'm guessing Rachel knows about your world because it's connected to a form of entertainment in her world."

"He knows what Anime and Manga are, he's from Japan which is why he can understand us," the dark-haired girl pointed out, "Now can we get out of the fountain please?"

"Oh sure," Murata said offering her a hand, to his surprise he was handed two wet creatures and she stepped out on her own, "A Pichu and a Vulpix? Wait...You're Misty!"

One of the women started to speak to Murata as the others got out, he replied in the same language and the women in armor backed off letting the others relax.

"Well we got lucky, if you and Yuri weren't here I would have had to figure out a way to get Conrart's attention. Either that or send the cats and pokémon to bug Gwendal," Rachel said taking off her socks to wring them out.

Luna, who had the device in her mouth put it down and checked, "Only one here."

The women were startled when she started to talk, giving Artemis an idea, "BOO!"

They jumped, Kyubi, who found this distasteful lit the tip of his tail making the white cat run for the fountain and put out his tail while Rachel and the others explained why they were in this world.

"That's what you get Artemis, this is a scared place and you're messing with the protectors of it," Yaten chided.

"I guess it would be hard for the cats to use the translation devices that the others used when we went to Earth to retrieve The Bottom of the Mirror," said Murata scratching his cheek.

"Someone would have to translate or the people we're talking to would have to wear them. The latter would be best for when we leave since I don't think anyone else will speak the language of this world," Seiya points out.

Rachel took the device from Luna, "Is this pointing to the castle?" she asked worriedly, there were few people she wouldn't want to drag on this mission that live this world and one lived at that castle.

Murata looked and nodded, "I'm guessing you need to head there, I'll get a carriage."

After a ride to the castle, apparently a messenger had been sent ahead because there was a group waiting for them. Three were grown men, one had long lavender hair and eyes dressed in white, next to him was a man with long dark grey hair and blue eyes dressed in green, the last adult was dressed in brown, his eyes and hair also brown. Two appeared to be teens, one blonde, with green eyes and dressed in blue while the other had black hair, eyes and clothes. Last but not least was a little girl, she stood out not because of her gender and age but her skin, it was a dark tan, her wavy hair was a dark reddish brown and her eyes were the same.

"Rachel...do you know who all these people are?" asked Seiya as the demons tried to figure them out.

She nodded, "The man in white is Lord Gunter von Krist, the one in green is Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, eldest son of the previous demon queen. The man with brown hair is Gwendal's younger half-brother Lord Conrart Weller but some call him Conrad instead. The blonde is their youngest half-brother Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, next to him is his fiancée and the currant king; Yuri Shibuya and between them is Yuri's adopted daughter, Greta."

"We can hear you, you know," said Conrart startling Rachel.

"You should know it's rude to eavesdrop Lord Weller," she pointed out.

"Well it's also rude to not introduce yourselves," Gwendal pointed out making Rachel sweat drop.

"Sorry...I'm Rachel...I'm from an alternate version of Yuri's world," she said before the others introduced themselves.

"So... you want Greta to touch that star thing to if she's one of you?" asked Wolfram, pulling the child closer to him.

"Honestly, I don't want to drag her into this...it might not even be her we're looking for," Rachel said.

"It won't hurt her," Misty told them showing her bracelet.

Greta took the device, but nothing happened.

"Huh?"

"I knew it was a trick!" cried Wolfram grabbing it, this time there was a reaction, a bracelet with a royal blue star with the symbol for Sagittarius, "What the?!"

"Huh...I guess we shouldn't assume all of them will be female," said Taiki, surprised.

"What does a Sailor Senshi look like anyways?" asked Greta.

"It actually depends on where the Senshi is from, but we all have sailor collars hence the Sailor aspect," explained Yaten.

"Why are you so surprised by Wolfram being a senshi? Those three are male," pointed out Conrart.

"No, they're not, they're really female aliens, they just took male form to make a boy band to find their princess...it's complicated," said Rachel, "Knowing how stubborn he is I'm not sure if we can convince him to help...us...Shit..."

As she spoke a member of the Fly Bone tribe that Pewter fox managed to take control of and enlarged, startling everyone. Conrart took no time in ushering Greta, Rachel and the cats into the castle. (The pokémon are in their pokéballs)

"What's going on?" asked the frightened child.

"I fear the person behind all of this is forcing these Sailor Senshi to awaken to protect those they love..." Rachel said, frowning before feeling a tug on her shirt.

"Wolfram will come home safe if he goes with you right?" Greta asked as the Starlights and Misty transformed.

Rachel knelt to Greta's eye level with a reassuring smile, "I choose to believe Sailor Moon will be freed and she will stop Chaos, even if Wolfram's Star Seed is taken she will get it back...I know she will, she's the strongest ever. She's kind and brave, true she is klutzy and a crybaby, but her heart is a lot like Yuri's. Also like him...she spent most of her life not knowing she was really royalty but don't worry about your family breaking up if she and Yuri meet she already has someone she loves with all her heart."

While the girls talked the others were having a hard time with the monster. It kept blocking the mark and they couldn't break its defenses.

"Wolfram! Look out!" Yuri cried pushing the blonde out of the path of a swipe attack, the double black taking the hit and landing across the courtyard.

"Yuri!" everyone yelled, word coming to Wolfram's mind.

The put his arm in the air and cried, "Sagittarius Zodiac Power...Make Up!"

His military uniform turned into a sailor fuku like Misty's but his was royal blue and red, his hair grew much longer, making him look more like his mother though it didn't help that he was now a she. Luckily at the moment the new senshi was too angry to notice.

"Sagittarius Blazing Sword!" the attack created sword of pure fire that not only sliced through the monster's arms but the symbol turning it back to its normal self.

Yuri started to get up around this time, him and the other three demons staring at the panting blonde.

"Oi! Wolfram look down!" Rachel called before covering her ears, Greta doing them same realizing that this would-be A) pretty funny and B) loud.

"Huh?" asked the confused Sailor Sagittarius before doing just that and screamed seeing her breasts and curves.

Gwendal covered his baby brother turned sister's mouth, "That's enough, Wolfram."

"Actually, like this she's Sailor Sagittarius...and pissed off at me..." said the brunet human diving behind the second eldest demon brother.

"You did indirectly point out that he is now a she," said Sailor Star Healer.

"Why am I a girl!?" Sagittarius yelled, gesturing to her body.

"Look on the bright side, now his majesty can no longer use your gender to complain about the engagement," said Conrart trying to calm his younger sibling, smiling.

"If it works like I think then she will only be female until she/he turns back," commented Rachel coming out from hiding, "Kinda like the Starlights."

"And if you're wrong?" asked Yuri, trying to avoid staring and upsetting the blonde.

"Then Conrart and Gwendal have a baby sister and Greta will have a Mama when you two marry!"

Misty and Luna face palmed or pawed in Luna's case. Rachel's cheerful tone didn't really suit the situation.

"Just focus on changing back," explained Seiya, who had just turned back himself.

Wolfram tried it, sighing happily finding himself back to normal.

"Doesn't stop his mother from dressing him like a girl...didn't stop Yuri's mom either," Rachel commented with a grin making both blush.

"How in the name of the Great One do you know these things?" asked Gunter.

"I'm from a different world then everyone else...and I just remembered...Wolfram, can you teach me how to ride a horse? The most I've done is pony rides back home," Rachel asked pulling out her new Ponyta's pokéball.

"Why?" he asked as she sent out the fire horse pokémon, "What is that?!"

"It's a species of pokémon called a Ponyta, an... acquaintance of mine in my world gave it to her in case she needed get away fast," explained Misty.

"I fear the only way to defeat Chaos is to revive Sailor Moon and the only way to do that is to retrieve her Star Seed, the Silver Crystal...However, I'm worried what it will cost us," Taiki said to Gwendal, Gunter and Conrart as the younger beings got to know the horse pokémon and Rachel let out Kyubi and Li'l Light, so they could do the same.

"Where does Miss Rachel fit into all this?" asked Conrart remembering she was not in the fight, watching the group walk off to find proper riding equipment and food for the fire type.

"We have honestly had no idea, though her knowledge of this world did save us," said Yaten scratching his head, "The device Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time, gave us lead us to her first. She can see what the future holds so honestly only she would know but her Star Seed was taken and if what Rachel says is right she won't regain her body until she is out of Galaxia, no Chaos's clutches."

"Why should we entrust our baby brother to you?" growled Gwendal, he already almost lost both of his little brothers once a piece during the incident with the Four Forbidden Boxes.

"Like it or not he's been tied to this fate since he was born, he's awoken to it and we need his help. He's been born over and over again carrying this power due to having a True Star Seed," replied Seiya refusing to let the taller male intimidate him.

Conrart raised an eyebrow, "Yuri's soul used to belong to someone else, shouldn't he have caused a reaction, or his Eminence since he's been reborn several times over the past 4000 years?"

"I think this is different...You noticed that both Wolfram and Misty still retained certain features in both their senshi and civilian forms while His Majesty and Julia look nothing alike," pointed out Gunter.

It took a few days for Wolfram to choose someone to leave in charge of his men, pack his supplies which included normal Earth clothes thanks to Yuri, and say goodbye to his family. His mother honestly shocking his new friends, except Rachel who suggested giving everyone in the odd family a communicator, so they can stay in touch

"Be careful, Wolfie," Lady Celi told her youngest child hugging him, "Come home safe."

"I will Mother," he assured her.

Gwendal and Conrart shook hands with their younger brother and Greta hugged him. Finally, it was time to say good bye to Yuri. Neither honestly knew what to say as Rachel opened the portal.

"Good luck..." was all Yuri could say before the blonde walked through.

"You should think about what he means to you, your majesty," Rachel said as she walked to the portal, "Because if we fail...he won't be coming back."

"What do you mean!?" Yuri cried as she jumped through, leaving him without an answer.

 _ **TBC**_


	4. The Duelist Senshi Virgo

AU warning, in this timeline Marik stays in Domino to study as a transfer student)

"So... where are we now?" asked Wolfram looking around.

"It's not like this device tells me right away where we are, you know. I have to find something I recognize, we just got lucky in your world. Three again...maybe they're just more Moon Children like Misty's world...hopefully one is a senshi," said Rachel as they started to look around.

"Moon children?" asked the senshi.

"It's what I call people who have ties to the Moon Kingdom who are not senshi in this case," she explained, "Like Ash and Gary."

"Look for a sign that says the city name or something else that might be a clue like native animals," explained Seiya.

"It worked in Misty's world," added Taiki, as they looked for a place to eat as well.

"Then we had to walk a lot and I got all sweaty...which is happening again!" Yaten whined.

"Makes me wonder why Minako had a crush on you," said Rachel rotating her finger in her ear before she spotted something, "Well; I always wanted to say this...Welcome to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"Huh?"

Their guide pointed at a restaurant called Burger World, "We can get lunch there too. Burgers for everyone!"

"What's a burger?" asked Wolfram as they walked in causing some the patrons to give him a funny look.

"He's from a small village without fast food," Taiki lied quickly making them focus on their meals.

"Nice save," Seiya whispered to the tallest of the group.

Rachel went to place their order and had to restrain her surprise when she saw the person she was speaking to was none other than Marik Ishtar.

"I need seven burgers, one with no onions, three plain, we'll add our own ketchup and mustard, one with everything on it and one with only tomato, sauce and pickles and six medium drinks," she told him.

"That will 5500-yen miss," Marik told her, he didn't like the job, but his sister said it would be good for him.

Rachel dug out the money, glad Taiki had given it to her and paid.

"Thank you miss, your order will be out soon," he told her handing her the cups.

"Thank you," she said giving him a smile, knowing all too well about his past before taking the cups not noticing the device glowing in her pocket.

Most of the group handled their own drinks but Wolfram had to be helped, Rachel suggesting he have iced tea, lemonade or water since he never had soda before.

"What are these things even made of?" Wolfram asked poking his burger.

"The patty is made of ground beef now eat already, you eat meat all the time, so this isn't any different," Misty, who was starting to get annoyed with the blonde, slipping a plain burger into Rachel's bag for the cats.

"Not the first time I've seen someone have their first hamburger," came a new voice, making the group look up to see a girl with short brown hair and friendly blue eyes smiling at them.

"Any tips for making him shut up and eat?" snapped Yaten who had the shortest fuse at the moment.

"Well excuse me for being cautious," Wolfram snapped right back.

Rachel sighed trying to discretely pull out the device to check it finding that it was saying that senshi was right there.

"See ya later, Marik!" Tea called before walking away, clearly off for the day before the only one who knew she was a senshi could stop her.

Rachel let her head drop onto the table.

"What's your problem?" asked Wolfram who was finally about to take a bite of burger.

"We just missed her..." she groaned tempted shove the burger down Wolfram's throat but resists the urge.

A shadow fell over table making them look up to see the blonde Egyptian who caused the device to go off once again.

"My sister says she wants to speak with you, I just got off so once you're done we'll go," he said before heading to the back to change.

Rachel sat up and started to eat making the others wonder who this mysterious sister was.

"Who's that guy?" asked Misty, munching on a fry.

Rachel swallowed her mouthful before replying, "His name is Marik Ishtar, he's from a land called Egypt. He used to own an ancient magical item called the Millennium Rod and had a dark side or Yami that was born from his anger and pain."

"I see you know a lot about me," said Marik sliding in beside the group stealing some fries from Wolfram.

"Hey!" protested the other blonde.

"You weren't eating them," pointed out Marik smirking, "So he's really never had a hamburger before?"

Taiki shook out a some of his fries for the shorter blonde, as the others finished their meals, "He has not."

"We're complicated," added Misty.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Seiya whispered to Rachel as they left the burger joint, "You said he had a dark side."

"I said he _used_ to, if he was still dangerous Tea wouldn't be so friendly with him. Besides his sister wouldn't let him stay here if she wasn't sure there wasn't even the slightest chance of him hurting someone on purpose," Rachel pointed out.

"It's not nice to talk about someone behind their backs here. Sis told me you were from other worlds, so I guess that mean manners work differently," Marik theorized as they kept walking.

"I," Rachel started to contradict, "Was trying to explain to Seiya that you mean us no harm."

The ex-tomb keeper turned to look at the speaker giving an evil smirk, "How can you be so sure?"

"Easy, Tea," she replied not fooled at all, "Its highly unlikely that you would have gotten that job without, at the very least, a recommendation from someone who already works there and after what you tried to pull during Battle City you would have had to work hard to earn her trust."

"What _did_ he do?" asked Misty.

"Not telling," Rachel replied, "Let's just say he made mistakes but tried to make them right."

Marik smiled gratefully at her as they reached the Domino City Museum, he really didn't want his past dredged up.

"Why are we here?" asked Artemis from Rachel's bag.

"Shut up Artemis, before someone hears you," Misty told him as they walked in.

"This is where my big sister works. She foresaw you coming," explained Marik, "She closed early so we won't be bugged."

"What is the deal with this mysterious sister we keep hearing about?" asked Taiki.

"She also had a Millennium item but hers could be used to see into the future," said Marik and Rachel making the pair laugh.

"Sis was right, you do know a lot."

"Welcome," said a new voice, a woman with black hair, blue eyes and tan skin walking into view.

"Hi Ishizu, it's nice to meet you," said Rachel casually waving.

Ishizu, as Rachel had called her smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you too, Rachel."

"I'm not the only one finding this a little freaky, am I?" asked Seiya.

"It is definitely freaky..." agreed Misty as Wolfram and the other Starlights nodded.

"There are freakier things, like the Millennium eye. It takes the phase "An eye for an eye" to a new place that it shouldn't go," said Rachel as Ishizu showed them to where she, Marik and their adopted brother Odion lived.

"Welcome home," the larger Egyptian greeted the other two.

"What are those symbols?" asked Wolfram pointing at Odion's cheek before he was Gibbs' smacked by Rachel, "Ow!"

"It's rude to point."

"I think you just wanted an excuse to smack me," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"You can't claim elder abuse since you don't look your age," Rachel teased.

"Elder?" asked Odion, "How old is he?"

"I think he's 83...I know he was 82 when Yuri first became king and the story took at least a year..." she mused tapping her chin as almost everyone else in the room stared at Wolfram in shock.

"You're kidding about his age, right?" asked Misty, "If he's THAT old then how old are his brothers?"

"Honestly? I have no idea they never said as far as I know but I know that Conrart and Gwendal still looked young when Conrart's father died from old age...so they're both over 100 years old..."

"That is insane," said Marik.

"He's not human, neither are those three," explained Ishizu, "Did you make up the rooms for our guests?"

Odion nodded, "To answer his question these are hieroglyphics, the written language of the Ancient Egyptians."

"Oh," said both Wolfram and Misty who had been curious too.

Wolfram was to sleep in Marik's room, Marik took the sofa after Rachel told him that Wolfram was a bit of a violent sleeper. The three lights got one guest room while the girls got the other. The time before bed was rather humorous since everyone got to see what Wolfram liked to wear to bed.

"Did you accidently buy Greta a too big night gown and chose to wear it yourself?" asked Misty, eyeing the frilly pink outfit.

Rachel, who was in the room brushing Kyubi's fur started to laugh, "Yuri's mom actually bought that one...for him! He wears stuff like that all the time to bed as far as I know."

"So, it's the fashion where he's from?" asked Yaten, sweat dropping at how frilly it was.

"No, most wear more old-fashioned night shirts for guys," replied Wolfram shrugging, "It's comfortable."

"So, the only one of us in a night gown is the only one who was born male," said Misty who was in pajamas as was everyone except Ishizu.

"Shut up!"

"I honestly like his nightgowns, I want some like them myself," Rachel admitted, shrugging.

"Thank you, Rachel." said Wolfram as the brunette scooped up her pokémon.

The next day the group were waiting outside Domino high.

"How can you be sure Marik will be with the girl we're looking for?" asked Misty as students started to trickle out.

"Because even if he doesn't hang out with her little group of friends they still work together so they would have to head the same way for wor-OMG!" Rachel started to answer before suddenly squealing.

What caused her squeal was a now startled honey blonde who had been holding hands with a brunette male with blue eyes, both now startled as were the rest of the group including Marik and Tea who was the only girl, another burnet with brown eyes and a strange single spike hairstyle, a boy with long black hair and green eyes. There were also two sets of twins, two had white hair though one's hair was spikier then the other, and two shorter males with spiky hair that was dark red at the tips them black with blonde bangs.

"Puppy shipping has been confirmed!" Rachel squealed jumping up and down.

"She's being weird again..." sighed Yaten.

"Puppy shipping?" asked the rest of the group.

"Is she talking about me and Seto?" asked the honey blonde.

"You two were holding hands," said the spiker white haired male who Rachel had started to glare at, "What are you looking at?"

"Are you Zorc or the Tomb Robber who was the only survivor from his village?" she asked getting in his face.

"I'm the Tomb Robber," he said looking her in the eye.

She smiled, "Ok! But you're still an Evil Snow bunny!"

This made the taller of the two spike heads crack up.

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry, Bakura, I couldn't resist," she told him scratching the back of her head.

"You know his name?" asked Seto.

"I know all your names, Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura or just Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Yugi Mouto, his Yami; Pharaoh Atemu, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devilin, and Tea Gardener," Rachel said pointing to each person in turn.

"You forgot Marik," pointed out Duke, who was casing similar reaction to that which Marik caused.

"Actually, they stayed at my house last night, so I already knew they she knew my name," replied the Egyptian nervously laughing.

"So, you told her our names?" guess Yami.

"Nope!" Rachel chirped, "I've known them for a while."

"We should continue this talk somewhere private," suggested Taiki.

As they walked to the museum the Starlights, Constellation Senshi and Rachel introduced themselves to the group of duelists.

"What kinda name is Wolfram?" asked Joey.

"A noble one unlike yours," Wolfram snipped before Rachel smacked him upside the head.

"That was rude. Joseph is name that has biblical origins which Joey is short for," she explained, "Seems you've not quite outgrown the nickname of "Little Lord Brat"."

"What? Who calls me that?"

"Sorry about Wolfram, he's ignorant of a lot of things," explained Seiya.

Seto raised an eyebrow, wondering what made these strangers so special, he noticed that both Yamis were giving them a similar calculating look. Once they were in a garden area in the back of the museum Rachel and Misty let out their pokémon.

"What is this funny looking duck?" asked Duke poking Psyduck.

Yugi was scratching Li'l Light under the chin, the Pichu smiling, "Does that feel good?"

"Cha!"

"I guess small creatures just love you Yugi," said Yami.

Ryou was telling off his Yami for looking at Staryu and Starmie's gems like they were worth something before Misty pointed out they were part of the pokémon's' bodies.

"So, Tea is one of these Sailor Senshi?" asked Seto, petting Kyubi who was on the table he, Rachel and Ishizu were having tea at.

"Yes, I have no control over who is chosen the only way to find them is this device Luna and Artemis entrusted to me," Rachel said, "Honestly, I have no idea what will happen, this world is different then what I expected when I arrived. I thought the Ishtar's would be in Egypt, both Yamis and the items would be long gone and you, Seto...well according to a movie that came out recently in my world you made a hologram of the pharaoh down to ever last detail of his hair which apparently took the longest."

Seto gave her a dirty look, "Really? People think I'm that obsessive? And you still haven't explained what "Puppy shipping" is."

"Sorry about that. Shipping is a term used by fan of shows including artists and fanfic authors when they want to say they like characters together in a romantic relationship but it's not official as far as they know. Some will even ship two characters who hate each other to their knowledge like you and Joey. Since you used to call Joey a mutt which is a term for a dog and a baby dog is a puppy and sounds much cuter they came up with "Puppy shipping"," Rachel explained taking a bite of a cookie, "We should get out of here before Sailor Pewter Fox shows-" she was cut off by a ball of golden light hitting Yaten in the back causing his star seed to appear.

" **Yaten!** " the travelers cried as he faded away.

"Don't cry, you'll be joining him soon enough!" said the pink haired senshi as she summoned a mechanical dragon.

"That's my Blue eyes plane!" cried Seto before he heard someone yelling for help inside the cockpit, "Mokuba!"

"Dragging a child into this is a new _low_!" yelled Rachel tearing across the yard to get to Tea as the others transformed.

"I can't do that!" Tea told her backing up.

"What happened to the Tea who stood up to Joey and Tristan when they were picking on Yugi? Who drew a symbol of friendship on her hand with her friends? Who snuck into Duelist kingdom to help support two of said friends? Who Dueled and beat one of the best female duelists in the world to help Yugi save his grandfather? And those are only a few of the things I know you did," Rachel pointed out to her, "This device says you are Sailor Virgo, I know it's scary, we're all scared! Even Wolfram! We need your help!"

Tea looked at her and nodded taking the device, her band appeared with a purple gem she held up her hand knowing the words already, "Virgo Zodiac Power...Make-up!"

Her costumes colors were violet-blue and salmon pink and her shoes were knee high boots with a rounded edge.

"Virgo Fairy dance!" she jumped high and spun in midair creating a dust that dissolved the cockpit window behind the boy, "Take my hand!"

Once Mokuba was in her grasp the newest Senshi jumped down and passed him off to his brother as the others finished off the dragon.

"Aim for her _bracelets!_ " Star Fighter and Maker yelled, both upset.

It was Sagittarius who landed the blow, cutting of Pewter Foxes arms under the bangles killing her.

"Don't feel bad..." Rachel said, starting to cry over the loss of Yaten, "She willingly gave up her star seed and became this...she's nothing but a shell...A horrible, evil shell..."

"Why is the big deal about Star Seeds like Yaten's?" asked Wolfram, who felt that they had a right to know.

"The Star Seeds of most living things only last a limited time but the Star Seed of a senshi, what some would call a True Star Seed will shine forever," started Luna.

"Which is why Sailor Senshi can be reborn in different times, but when these are taken from their humanoid hosts the planets and stars they represent fade away slowly," Artemis continued looking down, "It happened to the girls we were the protectors of...I miss them...Sure Minako was nuts at time and I got hurt a lot, but she had such a loving smile."

Rachel picked up the white feline, "She certainly knew what dreams she wanted to follow and definitely the wackiest Inner senshi. We'll get her back...we'll get them all back...I know we will, we just have to keep pressing on."

After Tea had packed and Seto managed to do some creative hacking to explain her absence from school though Tea's parents were told out right. They left...after Rachel gave poor Yugi a hug that stuck his face in her chest.

"Stop acting like my mother!" Wolfram yelled at her before they left as Rachel laughed and the others wondered again what kind of mother he had.

 _ **TBC**_


	5. The Vampire Senshi Capricorn and Scorpio

I got a beta reader! Thanks, Bindi-the-skunk!)

"Great...just great...We got separated," sighed Wolfram as he, Rachel, Seiya and Artemis looked for the rest of their party.

"Hmm?"

Rachel saw a familiar head of hair that wasn't one of her friends, it was Zero Kiryu! They were in the world of Vampire Knight!

She ran forward startling the blonde beside him, grabbed Zero by the front of his jacket and started to shake him, "Zero! Whatever you do, _don't_ sleep with Yuki or you'll end up raising Kaname's kid!"

"Who are you and why are you doing this to me?" Zero asked his words sounding funny due to her shaking him, his head going back and forth.

"Rachel! Get off him!" Wolfram and Seiya yelled pulling her off.

"How the hell did she know not only his name but Lady Yuki and Lord Kaname's?!" shrieked the confused blonde, steadying the other male.

"We are so sorry about her!" Seiya said, bowing his head.

"Get off me both of you! I know where we are, and we need to find the others, if one of them gets a cut they could be in trouble, there are vampires at this school! Two are in front of us, though Zero should mean us no harm...I can't be sure about Aido over there," Rachel told them shocking both the vampires staring at them.

"There are more of you people?" asked Zero, "What is going on?"

"Can we explain after we find the rest of our group please?" asked Artemis startling the boys.

"That cat talked..." said Zero before looking at Aido, "Do you know any vampires who can do that?"

Artemis sweat dropped as the blonde shook his head, "I'm not a vampire..."

"The cat and Seiya are aliens, I'm a Mazaku and Rachel is human...a very odd human," said Wolfram.

"I'm from an alternate universe! Of course, I'm odd to you Mr. I-only-recently-had-my-first-hamburger."

Both vampires looked at each other thinking they were crazy but they _had_ heard the cat speak.

"We should take them to the chairman's office," said Zero, starting to lead the way.

As they walked a beeping sound came from both Senshi's pockets as well as Rachel's. They all pulled out compacts with a star in the center containing his symbol for Wolfram in their senshi colors or in Rachel's case maroon. The outer parts were either their ribbon/band color or in Rachel's case again; aqua green. Apparently these two colors were her favorites, so it worked out.

"Hello?" they said flipping them open.

On the other end they saw the rest of their party members in the same place.

"Oh, thank goodness you're ok!" Misty cried.

"Where are you three?" asked Taiki.

Tea decided to chime in, "And who are the hoties?"

"Their names are Zero Kiryu and Hanabusa Aido and that's not the point. Stop drooling Tea, they're not human...then again neither is Yami so I'm starting to think you have a fetish," Rachel replied sweat dropping, "We're on our way to the headmaster's offic-"

"Hello!" came a new voice as the screen of Wolfram's communicator showed the face of a long haired blonde man who was wearing glasses, "I see my dear son found you safe and sound."

"More like we found him..." said Seiya.

""Found him"? Your crazy friend started shaking him and yelling for him to not sleep with Yuki and something about Lord Kaname's child-" started Aido.

Rachel huffed, "Well excuse me for knowing and not liking what's going to happen."

"He's _my_ boyfriend!" snapped the blonde vampire surprising Rachel and making Zero blush.

"I thought we were keeping it secret," he told the blue-eyed blonde.

"I didn't see this coming, but I approve," said Rachel said giving a thumb's up.

"He was right, you are weird," said Aido giving her a dirty look thumbing in Wolfram's direction.

"Weird is good, normal is boring," she replied shrugging as they continued glancing at Zero.

The reason for this was because she wasn't sure _when_ they were in the story's time line which meant Zero could still be at risk of falling to Level E which made him unintentionally dangerous.

"How did you get there?" asked Artemis.

"One of the students named...I'm sorry I forgot your name," said Misty handing the communicator over to a green-eyed blonde.

"Hi, Dorm President Ichijo," said Aido, "I guess I'm in trouble for skipping class..."

"We'll discuss it later, Hanabusa," Ichijo told him.

"Well now I know when we are, and I can say this," Rachel started to pat Zero's shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I really hate it when you leave us out of the loop, Rachel."

"Sorry Seiya, since Ichijo is the Moon dorm president instead of the vice-president that means that A) Kaname and Yuki Kuran are not here, B) Raido Kuran has been defeated, C) Zero is no longer at risk of becoming what is known as a Level E...and D) he lost his younger twin brother; Ichiru," her eyes turned down ward as she spoke those last words, clearly feeling sorry for the silver haired male.

Zero put his hand on hers, "Thank you, but we are one now and he passed on happy."

The long-haired blonde cleared his throat, "Zero please bring them here, apparently they need our help."

"Yes sir," Zero said before everyone hung up.

"At least they are safe," said Artemis now on Aido's shoulder.

"Why is the cat on my shoulder?" he asked, petting him clearly not minding it.

"My guess would be because you look kinda like a male version of Minako, the girl he lives with in his home universe," answered Seiya as Zero scratched the white cat behind the ears.

They group remained quiet until they arrived at the headmaster's office.

"Ah I see the last of our mysterious guests have arrived," Said Cross with a big, friendly smile.

"Thank you for such a warm welcome sir," said Taiki smiling back.

"Your friends mentioned one of you three had a device that you needed to complete your mission, don't worry I've already been told the whole story by Mr. Kou," said Cross adjusting his glasses.

"Who?" asked the three new senshi, confused.

Rachel bit back a giggle, "In this case he means Taiki. For some reason the three of them gave themselves the same family name when they came to Earth...Though I have wondered if you three actually are related like siblings or something?"

"We're cousins," answered Seiya, "We actually have the same surname because our fathers are brothers if you must know."

"Anyhow..." Rachel said pulling out the device, "We follow this to anyone in this world with either ties to the Silver Millennium aka the Moon Kingdom or a True Star Seed...not sure how it works. When touched by a senshi a band like the ones Misty, Wolfram and Tea are wearing."

The trio held up their wrists showing their bracelets as Rachel dug out the device to find it was pointing to either side of her. She blinked and looked at Zero then Aido.

"Great...just what we need...Another obsessive blonde on the team," she said sweat dropping.

"Hey!" protested both said blondes.

"Don't try to deny it, I know for a fact that Aido used to have a collection of things Kaname Kuran broke with his power, nearly all of it was thrown away when Zero and Yuki nearly did an inspection of the Moon Dorm. As for Wolfram, you constantly accuse Yuri of cheating on you and freaked out when you found out he ordered Conrart to save you leaving him alone with Gwendal when you were looking for the Demon Flute and Hube," Rachel pointed out as Zero gave his boyfriend a funny look.

"I swear I'm over Kaname!" the blonde vampire panicking at the look he's getting.

"Honesty is important in a relationship," pointed out Seiya.

Taiki rolled his eyes, "You're one to talk, you kept the fact you were a senshi from Usagi for quite a while."

"And when you tried to tell her you got a cake to the face, had to take a shower, almost got your towel pulled off by a little girl who claimed it was hers then had to run off with her clinging to it because the other inner senshi had shown up," added Rachel starting to giggle, "Good think Haruka wasn't there or you'd be dead meat."

Misty decided it was a good time to remind the others why they were there, "We need to awaken them, remember?"

"Right, thanks Misty. Guys I need you two to touch this time please," she said holding it out.

The two held hands as they touched it, both got their bands, Aido's gem was ice blue with the symbol for Capricorn while Zero's was lavender with the symbol for Scorpio.

"Oh, the gem matches your eyes, like Misty's," Rachel said, "We should get out of here before we get attacked."

As she spoke a bunch of tree branches broke through the windows scattering glass, luckily everyone was far away enough to not be hurt by it.

"You Jinxed it!" the more experienced senshi yelled as a woman in purple with butterfly wings and long, wavy purple hair walked in.

"Well, well, so you lot took out Pewter Fox?" she said, "How pathetic. I am Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion."

Rachel felt her hair stand on end, she remembered this Senshi from the Sailor Moon manga, she was dangerous but so were the people in the room.

They all watched as Cross drew a sword and pointed it at her, "I suggest you leave before I get angry."

"You should listen, he maybe a retired vampire hunter but he's no push over."

Papillion made the trees grab at her and Cross, the adult slicing through the branches with ease however Rachel was caught.

"Rachel!" the others cried.

"Zero, Aido, follow the cue of the other Zodiac senshi," ordered Taiki.

"Star Fighter-"

"Star Maker-"

"Aquarius Zodiac Power-"

"Sagittarius Zodiac Power-"

"Virgo Zodiac Power-"

"Make up!"

The two vampires looked at each other nodding.

"Scorpio Zodiac Power Make up!"

"Capricorn Zodiac Power Make up!"

Zero got off lucky since there wasn't that much change to his hair, just a bit longer like his brother's. The major parts of his costume were lavender while the ribbons and wrist bands were the same color as his hair. Aido however looked a lot different, his hair was in high pony tail with a braid around the base, his colors ice and sky blue. Both wore boots, Capricorn's closer to her knees with a rounded edge and with a white band while Scorpio's were loose ankle boots.

"Scorpio Poison Thorns!" from the sliver haired Senshi's hands flew what looked like rose thorns with a kind of black substance on the tips, the branches they touched withered away in seconds careful not to hit the captive.

"Capricorn Ice Storm!" shards of ice rained down on the rest of the branches wiping out the threat after Fighter caught and gotten Rachel out of harm's way.

The two looked at each other.

"Zero?"

"Hanabusa?"

The two stepped closer... taking each other's hands...

"Are you two going to kiss? Because you never told me you were even DATING someone Zero," said Cross hands on his hips.

"Well this explains where you were, Hanabusa," said Ichijo looking just as annoyed.

"Boo!" Rachel told them, still in Fighter's arms, "There was going to be smooching!"

"No fair! Why aren't they freaking out?" snapped Wolfram changing back.

Rachel looked at him, "Aido has three sisters and Zero's been through worse."

"Is it just me or are we the only normal humans in this group?" Tea asked Misty.

Misty shrugged, "We're not even all that normal if you think about it. Rachel has a point, normal is boring."

"Hey Luna, I have a question...I was wondering if this thing can open portals back to their own worlds? I mean Zero and Aido need a special kind of pill that's a blood substitute," said Rachel holding up the device.

"Not sure," replied Luna, "We should test it."

"I can have one of my brothers set out something for her to try to grab using it," offered Wolfram pulling out his communicator.

After a quick test in which Rachel pulled through Wolfram's teddy hat they found that they were able to get things from home which was a relief for the rest of the group. Though Wolfram yelled at Rachel to get his hat off her head.

"I want one! Ask Gwendal to make me one please! They're so cute!" she told him as they left, the hat going into Wolfram's Subspace Pocket.

 _ **TBC**_


	6. The Pacifist Senshi Gemini

"Water, again!?" cried Seiya as they swam to the edge of the pool they had landed in.

"It's not my fault!" Rachel snapped holding onto the side of the pool as she and Hanabusa lifted the cats onto dry land.

"Guys…" said Tea as they heard several clicks.

The rest of the group looked up to see six young men holding guns pointed at them.

"Who are you?" growled one with messy brown hair and blue eyes.

"You could at _least_ let us out of the pool first," Zero pointed out, shaking his head a little to help his hair dry.

"He has a point…" said the shorter of the two unnamed blondes.

Misty was the only one able to easily pull herself out of the water, Zero and Seiya were able to do it too but it took them a few tries. The rest used more traditional exits.

"Whoa!" said the teen whom most of the group had thought was a young lady due to the long, braided hair as he picked up Luna, "These cats look just like the ones in that comic Hilde likes. What was it called again…Sailor…something…"

"Sailor Moon?" suggested Rachel before the one with a slashing bang styled hair turned his gun on her making her yelp.

"Yeah! I remember seeing those two as well!" the braided one said pointed at Zero and Hanabusa getting excited, "But their comic was different. I also recognize that other blonde!"

"Ok…1) the correct term is Manga or graphic novel and 2) this isn't the time, Duo!" snapped the small blonde, "Besides, we all know you're the one who really reads them, no need to hide it."

"Excuse me…but would it keep us from being shot if we can somehow prove that they are the real deals?" asked Taiki.

"I suppose…" said one with black hair tied back in a rat tail as they were herded back together.

"Sorry about this, Zero," said Rachel before slamming her foot onto his since he was closer to her then Hanabusa, causing him to show his fangs and his eyes to flash red.

"What the hell?! Why didn't you have the cats speak?!" he asked hopping around one foot.

"Sorry, figured they might think they were robots," the only non-senshi humanoid in the traveling group said with a shrug.

"We're not!" snapped Luna startling the boys as well as the pair of vampires who still weren't used to them talking.

"Cool!" cheered the one they now knew was called Duo as Zero pushed Rachel back into the water as payback as he hugged a wiggling Luna.

Wolfram sighed as Rachel surfaced, "That was rather petty."

"I honestly think at times like this Zero absorbed more than just his brother's power but also bits of his personality," Hanabusa told the other blonde in their group.

"Spoiler alert!" Rachel crowed climbing back out of the pool.

" _Hechu!"_ everyone looked over at Tea who had sneezed.

"We really should get into some dry clothes before someone gets sick," pointed out Wolfram, wringing out his own outfit.

"Is she ok?" asked the taller blonde pointing at Rachel who was either cold or excited, judging by the look on her face it was a mix.

"She knows who all of you are and is really happy to meet you…that and cold," replied Misty, "I assure you she's not a stalker."

"I'm still upset you called me that."

"I said I was sorry, Rachel!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Still hurt," Rachel said with a pout until Duo put a fluffy towel over her shoulders, "You were always my favorite pilot. Mainly 'cause you made me laugh and weren't a tight ass like _some_ people."

"Ok…if you know who we are…then who's…this!" Duo asked pulling the shorter blonde over.

"Stop i-" he started to protest before Rachel started to speak.

"That is Quatre Raberba Winner, youngest of the Winner family offspring and the only son. Pilot of the Gundam Sandrock, he can play the violin and piano. He is said to have a special ability some call his Space Heart which not many fans understand since it doesn't play a big role in the series. He is also said to have the highest endurance rate out of the five main pilots, he is the unofficial leader of the Maganacs Corps and a test tube child," she grinned at the blonde vampire in her own group, "Hey, Hanabusa, if you thought having _three_ sisters was bad, this guy has _twenty-nine_! Well…twenty-eight since one passed away…"

Quatre, as he was now known, blinked, impressed but the rest could see something in Rachel's eyes, there was something she knew about him that she wasn't saying.

"He has _that_ many sisters?!" cried vampiric noble, "That's crazy!"

"It's true," said Quatre who had missed what the others had seen in Rachel's eyes.

"That and he's one of the three of these young men who know their actual names…" Rachel continued, pointing at the one with the messy hair and moving said finger to each male as she spoke about them, "You were given the code name Heero Yuy after a pacifist who was assassinated, possibly by the man who originally raised you. Duo gave himself his name, taking inspiration from another street urchin named Solo who passed away due to illness. Maxwell comes from the church he lived in where he got his famous braid and fashion sense after it was attacked causing the deaths of the priest and nun who were the closest things he ever had to parents. As for Trowa, he was given his name after seeing the real Trowa Barton murdered and took his place though there are people who speculate that his actual name is Triton Bloom and is the long lost younger brother of the knife throwing Circus performer Cathy Bloom. As for the rest the one with the rat tail is Wufei Chang and the older gentleman is Miliardo Peacecraft also known as Zechs Merquise. Long lost prince of the Sanc Kingdom and elder brother of Relena Peacecraft."

Everyone was stunned at the sheer amount of information that just came out of her mouth. No one said anything as more towels were handed out and everyone dried off.

It was Quatre who finally spoke and asked if they would like to come inside to change into dry clothes. Realizing that she had entrusted the most of her clothing to Yaten who was now gone, Rachel let out a curse, luckily, she had some unmentionables and pajamas in a few pockets of her camping backpack that weren't used to store the cats or other items.

"Crap…" said Seiya who also realized this, "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but Rachel is going to need clothes."

"Why?" asked Miliardo who was the first Gundam pilot he had run into.

Seiya sighed and started to explain their mission to him and what had happened to Yaten as well as what their subspace pockets were.

"Does she at least have…you know…" the platinum blonde asked blushing slightly.

"Yes, she was smart and kept some in her bag which is water proof as well as a set of Pajamas."

"I see… if you know her sizes I'm sure we can find her new clothes," Miliardo reassured Seiya, "You seem very calm for someone who just lost a loved one."

"Rachel says that if Chaos is defeated Yaten will be freed as will our princess. I'm not sure who has ties to this mission in this world, but we'll do everything we can to keep them safe," said Seiya fiddling with his pony tail, "I trust what she says, she hasn't been wrong so far. Except about Zero and Hanabusa not dating but that was out of her control and wasn't major. She's going by information from her home demission so not everything will be right."

The Lightning Count nodded, "I don't fully understand what is going on, but I do understand you need help. I'll ask around to see if someone is willing to loan Ms. Rachel something to wear. Then if any of you know her sizes we'll get her new clothes."

"Why not just ask her what her sizes and look up the conversion if needed," suggested the dark-haired Starlight.

"I thought she might be embarrassed if I asked her."

"Ask me what?" came the voice of the subject of the conversation in her pajamas.

"About getting you new clothes," said the taller of the two.

"Oh, thanks a lot," she gave him her sizes before following them to where the others were.

She had to smother a giggle seeing Luna and Artemis getting a nice scratching from Trowa's long, talented fingers while Tea was trying to teach Duo and Wolfram about Duel Monsters. Hanabusa, Taiki and Wufei were discussing science, the blonde vampire cuddled up in Zero's arms. Heero was observing and Quatre was talking with Misty about the dietary needs of the pokémon she and Rachel has brought along over lemonade.

"You guys are more flexible then I originally though, I mean we did crash into your pool out of nowhere," said Rachel, "Though I see someone still has a bit of his old "Perfect Soldier" self."

This earned her one of Heero's famous grunts.

"Any idea who you are looking for, Miss Rachel?" asked the shorter blonde pilot.

"Rachel's just fine and I'm not sure. So far, it's been someone with a strong presence in the shows and manga that exist in my world and in some cases this one. Tea, Wolfram, Hanabusa, and for a time Misty are/were part of what I like to call "The Entourage" they aren't the stars of the stories that are told but still important to the tale. Zero however is a main character in his story along with," she shuddered clearly not liking who she was about to talk about, "Yuki and Kaname Kuran."

Zero rolled his eyes, "Yuki is not that bad."

"I told you what would happen if you slept with her as far as I know, and I'm not kidding when I say it's not pretty. Duo, **major** spoiler alert," Rachel said, shrugging when the braided pilot didn't move, "She gets knocked up with not only your kid but Kaname's whom many think she favors since she named that kid Ai. Then gives up her life to bring Kaname back as human leaving you to raise two kids, one that's not even yours, and possibly babysit the guy you hate."

"And I thought our lives were crazy," commented Trowa startling the new comers minus Rachel.

"I thought he was mute!" admitted Artemis.

This made Duo and Rachel laugh while the rest of the pilots chuckle and Trowa just rolled his eyes.

"Nah, Tro is just quiet," said Duo once he was done laughing.

Rachel smiled at her favorite pilot, "You know, Heero actually made him full out laugh once."

"What!?" cried the long-haired pilot looking from her to Heero then Trowa, "How?! I've been trying to make him laugh for ages!"

Again, she shrugged, "He cracked a joke after waking up from trying to self destruct. Heero said and I quote, "In that case I got one warning…It hurts like hell"."

"Damn! I missed Hee-chan's first joke and Tro's laugh!" he whined before to Rachel's surprise it was Wufei who put an arm around him to console him.

"Okay…this may sound weird…but…are you two… _dating?_ "

"You don't have an issue with Hanabusa and myself," Zero pointed out, "What's the big deal about them if they are?"

"Because it's one of the rarest ships in the Gundam Wing Yaoi fandom along with Heero and Zechs," she answered before eyeing the taller blond and messy brunette, "More common ships are Heero with Duo and Quatre with Trowa."

This made every native in the room turn bright red.

"Heero, I like you as a friend and brother but I'm in a relationship…and yeah it's with this Chinese hottie," Duo declared kissing his boyfriend full on the lips making Rachel swoon and an embarrassed scholar to push him away.

Hanabusa looked at his own boyfriend, "Think she would have done that if we had actually kissed?"

"No idea."

"I'm sure I'm _always_ paired with Yuri, I'm his fiancée after all," Wolfram crowed.

"How can you be engaged? You're a kid, unless it was an arranged marriage," pondered Quatre as he started to sip his drink.

"He's the oldest "person" in the room since he's not human. He's in his eighties," stated the native Otaku which made Quatre start to choke on his lemonade.

Misty kindly smacked his back a few times before he spoke again.

"You're serious?!"

Rachel nodded, "He only looks like a teenager because of how his kind age. He's what's called a Mazaku in the original Japanese version and a demon in the English dub."

"Yuri, my fiancée, actually looks his age since he's more human then Mazaku since he's from our dimension's version of Earth where all the Mazaku are descended from a single Mazaku from my world," explained the older blonde.

"As for your question, Wolfram…I hate to tell you this but you're not the only person Yuri gets paired with…I've seen him paired with Sara, Conrart and other people."

"I knew he was a flirt!" cried Wolfram before Tea swatted him upside the head because he had yelled it right by her ear.

"Shouldn't we try to find the Senshi of this world already?" asked Taiki, feeling that the fighting needed to stop.

Rachel nodded pulling the device from her pajama pocket, "That's weird…it's not lighting up...or maybe…"

The rest watched as she cupped her hand around the item in such a way to block out the light around her.

"Well?" asked Misty as Quatre typed away on his phone getting a large aquarium for the trio of aquatic animal pokémon Misty had brought along though he honestly hadn't see them though she had said one couldn't swim.

"It is but it's very faint…who ever it is they might be on one of the space colonies. Since we know it's none of these guys it could be one of the girls they know," replied Rachel.

"Wait…does that mean it could be one of my sisters?" asked Quatre, looking worried.

"Not likely," stated Zero, "If they're past a certain age I don't think it would be them. All of us seem to be teenagers or in Wolfram's case has the appearance of one."

"Can't forget what Rachel said about them being prominent in the stories from her world."

Rachel started to tap her chin thinking, "Let's see…I'm not sure Cathy, Sally, and Noin are teens which leaves Relena, Dorothy and Hilde. I know that Hilde lives on L2, so it might be her, are Dorothy or Relena on any of the colonies?"

Zechs nodded, "Relena's on a tour promoting pacifism and Dorothy went with her."

"Three for three it seems," Taiki said with a sigh, "So I guess we'll have to test them all. If none of the first three cause it, we'll have to call in the others."

"What exactly do you mean by "test"?" asked Wufei raising an eyebrow.

"They have to touch this," Rachel replied holding up the device, "if it works a bracelet like the ones that all my friends minus Seiya and Taiki have on. They transform another way it's like a head set and broach combo."

"And they get booty shorts. Honestly if my mother saw me in an outfit like the ones you two wear I'd be in big trouble," pied up Hanabusa as Tea nodded in agreement.

"Honestly I think your mother would in too much shock to punish you seeing that you be female all of a sudden," replied Zero.

"My mother would squeal and dress me up in other girly clothes," said Wolfram with a sigh.

"I know for a fact that your gender has never stopped your mother from dressing you like a girl," said Duo as he and Rachel both grinned.

"Yeah, like that beauty pageant you and Yuri were made to enter? Your bad attitude is why you lost but Yuri could have won…I guess the judge didn't want to look like they were showing favoritism to the king and picked Yozak instead."

"Yozak?" asked the others who knew nothing about the man they spoke of.

Rachel's smile only grew as she brought up a picture of Yozak in his purple kitty girl costume on her phone causing everyone to face fault in shock.

"He's an odd fellow but loyal to a fault," added Wolfram crossing his arms.

"Wacky to one too. Did ya get to meet him?" a now excited Duo asked Rachel.

The brunette guide shook her head, "Sadly no, I did teach Greta how to take pictures on my phone and borrow it for a bit, lets see what she took…Poorly done but cute selfie, Gunter, Gwendal, her and Yuri. I'm guessing Yuri took it since he would have a better idea of what he was doing. Me learning how to ride Ponyta with Wolfram's help, Yuri and Conrart playing catch and that's it."

The next few days were interesting to say the least, Kyubi and the cats absolutely adored being pet by Trowa though Quatre was getting a little jealous that they seemed to be hogging his boyfriend until Li'l Light decided she liked watching him play music and dance around. Hanabusa kind of mirrored his jealousy except Zero was spending a lot of time either riding on Quatre's horses with Wolfram or helping teach Rachel how to ride her Ponyta. Luckily for him he had Wufei and Taiki to talk to. When Rachel wasn't learning to ride she was hanging out with Duo, talking about Anime and other things. Zechs took an interest in learning more about pokémon from Misty while Heero and Tea mostly kept to themselves. Though there were times he and Zero would shoot targets together.

"I think this is a good idea," said Luna watching Rachel and Duo set up a Karaoke machine.

Artemis looked at her, "Will Wolfram even be able to read the screen?"

Luna shrugged, "I guess he could watch or sing without music."

"Actually Anissina, the Mazaku woman who keep trying to experiment on you two and the pokémon, actually sent something that could help," Rachel said pulling out what looked like a pair of glasses, "They translate text that would be normally unreadable for the wearer into one they can. She had Gwendal test it by using some Japanese text Yuri wrote and some English I wrote."

"How can you speak Japanese anyways?" Duo piped up as they finished hooking up the machine.

Rachel scratched her cheek, "My dad died before I was born, and my mom passed when I was two. I was sent to live with my aunt who was too busy to raise a child. So, she hired a nanny who was Japanese, she was the one who got me into anime. I was getting picked on at school at the time for being a crybaby and people kept telling me that a crybaby could never be strong. She started to show me Sailor Moon and told me that I could be strong like her if I worked to overcome my weaknesses but not forget who I was. Being a crybaby didn't mean I was weak it meant I was sensitive. She also taught me how to speak Japanese since she felt more comfortable speaking Japanese in the house than English. She told me that she didn't like having to make the correct sound for the letter L. Honestly every time she spoke "Engrish" which basically English with a thick Japanese accent I'd giggle like crazy because to me she sounded very funny."

"You are quite talkative lately," commented Taiki in the doorway making Rachel and Duo jump.

"Ninja alien!" Duo declared pointing at him.

Taiki rolled his eyes, "I am not a ninja."

"Nin nin!" Rachel chirped grinning.

"You sure we can't keep her?" Duo begged Quatre as he walked in too.

"They need her help, Duo, also we don't need two of you running around."

Rachel bowed to the blonde, "You flatter me good sir."

"Now cut that out!" Quatre snapped now bright red as more people filtered in a few amused by Rachel's antics.

"Honestly I think Rachel would actually like living in one of our worlds," commented Tea, "Well, maybe not Wolfram's what with the language barrier and all."

"I get it," snapped Wolfram, "My language is strange to you!"

"Okay enough talk about where Rachel would like to live, Artemis said this could be a fun bonding activity," commented Misty smiling as she sat.

"Well the Inner Senshi would sometimes sing Karaoke together…though Usagi wasn't that good they still had fun," said Luna looking down before Rachel started to pet her back.

"It'll be okay, I know it will," their guide told the purple cat with a big smile, "Now who want to sing first?"

Both Rachel and Duo pouted when no one so much as moved to raise a hand.

"Stop pouting, you know I'm not a good singer, Duo," said the braided male's boyfriend.

"Fine then I'll pick!" the brunette guide said getting up and grabbing Wolfram's arm.

"I can't read the language!" he protested, trying to pull away.

This caused Duo to grin, "Rachel got something from a friend of yours Ann-something or other…"

"Her name is Anisssina von Karbelnikoff a bit of a feminist and inventor," explained Rachel as she handed over the glasses and their case, "I'll even pick a song for you, don't worry you'll have fun."

As Wolfram stepped up Rachel used her phone to program in the song, somehow it was still connected to the world it came from giving her access to things no one else did. She grinned as the music for the song "Freak the Freak out" from the tv show Victorious started to play. Honestly to her it fit the blonde's relationship with Yuri perfectly. She remembered how he had screamed when he thought the double black and his second eldest brother were dead.

It took the blonde a minute to get the tone but soon he was letting out his frustrations, singing like he had known the song for a while. Everyone clapped when he finished, his face slightly flush but a huge grin on his face.

"That was oddly invigorating!" he said handing the mic off to Duo.

"Pick something good for me!" he told Rachel.

"Already got the perfect song in mind," she told him setting up then English version "Change the World" from Inuyahsa.

Duo wasn't the best singer amongst the pilots, but he wasn't the worst and the song honestly fit them all perfectly. They had been trying to change the world for the better. After a while the microphone was given to Rachel.

"Okay…you guys asked for this," she warned them making them wonder warry despite what Ishizu had said in Tea's world as she programed the song in.

"I think we unleashed Hell," Zero whispered to his boyfriend who nodded who had missed out on what had been said.

As the music started Rachel swayed to the melody before the started up then she stared to sing "Moonlight Densetsu". Everyone's jaws dropped, not only could Rachel sing she had a beautiful singing voice and obvious training. Rachel blinked a few times before the others started to clap, making her blush. Her pokémon jumping into her arms to cuddle her in appreciation.

"That was amazing!" cheered Tea, "What song was that? It's beautiful!"

"It's called "Moonlight Densetsu" or "Moonlight Destiny" it's the original Japanese opening to well…" she gestured to the cats and two remaining Starlights with her head.

"Pi, Pichu pi! Pika!" Li'l Light tried to sing into the mic but was off key and a bit too close.

Rachel quickly pulled the microphone away, "We should head to bed, they'll be here tomorrow, right?"

The others nodded, Li'l Light blinking.

"Vul…" Kyubi sighed glad the assault on her ears was over.

Rachel picked up the fox pokémon too, "Come on, we'll be changing worlds soon I bet."

To say Relena, Hilde and Dorothy were surprised by the strange guests the boys had taken in would be an understatement. Duo hadn't lied when he said that Hilde read Sailor Moon since she recognized not only the cats but the remaining Starlights resulting in a loud squeal.

"Okay…I can see why you would find that annoying," Rachel commented rubbing her ear, "But sometimes one can't help it."

"So, you're all from other worlds?" asked an intrigued Dorothy before going to pry poor Hanabusa's mouth open until Relena pulled her back.

"Dorothy! Behave!" Relena snapped at her as the blonde vampire hid behind his boyfriend.

Dorothy pouted, "You're no fun Lena."

"I guess I forgot to mention they were dating…" Zechs said looking a bit pink as his own lover face palmed.

Rachel giggled, "I guess even you have your "Blonde" moments."

" _Hey!_ " protested every blonde in the room.

"Nice harmonizing," commented Hilde smothering a giggle of her own.

Around the room various people were comforting the blondes.

"Sorry…" said Rachel before pulling out the device just as Heavy Metal Papillon started to attack by lashing her vines against the house.

The former pilots didn't take this attack lying down, firing at the vines and corrupt senshi as the Zodiacs and Starlights transformed while Rachel had the trio before her touch the device since there was a bright glow. It turns out that it was cause by the former queen of the world; Relena.

"That's the symbol for Gemini so you would have to say, "Gemini Zodiac Power Make-up" to transform," explained Rachel looking at Relena's new accessory.

Relena nodded and transformed, during her time since the wars she had learnt that sometimes you do have to fight to defend yourself. Her outfit mostly a basic pink while the ribbons were violet red. As she ran out she saw the vines knock her brother's gone out of his hands and knock him into the wall.

"MILLIARDO!" she and Heero cried in horror as the vines headed to grab him.

Without thinking about her own safety, she dove in front him, held up her hands and cried, "Gemini Twin Light Shield!"

From her hands came two shields, each one matching one of her senshi colors, blocking the vines. This angered Papillion who turned her attention to the siblings giving Sagittarius, Scorpio and Capricorn the chance to do a tri-pronged attack at the base of the vines wiping them out and causing the purple-haired villain to retreat.

So, after a fair amount of explanations, goodbyes, and promises to come back the now slightly bigger group was off once again.

"That was interesting…" said Heero after the portal closed.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Me: OMG! This must be the longest chapter I have ever written.

Artimis: *Looks over my shoulder at the page and word count* Ten pages and over 4000 words, good job!

Luna: Took you a while though.

Me: Creativity takes time.


	7. The Skater Senshi Pisces

"This is the weirdest statue I've ever seen…" commented Relena as the group looked at what appeared to be some sort of sea creature statue including a Squid and sea urchin.

"Please tell me you know where we are, Rachel," said Tea looking at their guide, "Because if there are more of these statues I'd rather go home."

"Oh yeah, I know not only what world we're in but what country and city. Don't worry, there aren't any more of these as far as I know, Tea."

"Really? From this alone?" asked an impressed Taiki, gesturing to the statue.

"We're are in the city of Hasetsu, in Japan in the world of Yuri on Ice," she explained, the name getting Wolfram's attention.

"Why is Yuri on ice!?" he asked sounding panicking thinking it might be an alternate version if his fiancée.

"Is he stupid?" asked Zero pointing at the elder blonde.

"No, he from different world and doesn't seem to get that Yuri is a popular name in places like Japan and Russia," replied Seiya as they followed Rachel along the road, "Where are we going anyways?"

"Hopefully to Yu-Topia hot springs inn…if I can't find it we may have to go to Hasetsu Ice castle and ask for directions though the people we're looking for might be there already."

"Ice castle?" repeated Aido.

"It's an ice rink," she explained as they came up to the inn, "Well, we don't have to worry about where we'll stay."

The Starlights handled getting them rooms as the rest looked around.

"Now, cats are allowed here right?" Seiya asked Mrs. Kasturi, "We have a pair of cats with us."

"Oh yes, all animals are allowed. Our son used to have a dog, as long as they are hypoallergenic it's fine," she assured him.

"Yes, they are, don't worry about that," Taiki assured her as Rachel pulled out the cats.

"Aw! How cute!" the woman cooed as her husband handed Seiya room keys for the group.

"The girls will share one room while you young men can have another, I hope that's okay," said male told Seiya.

"It's fine," the dark-haired Starlight replied handing one of the keys to Tea.

"Guess that means Luna's sleeping with us and you boys will bunk with Artemis," she told him with a grin.

Luna meowed when Relena picked her up before purring when she was stroked, Hanabusa picking up her mate and giving him some attention.

"What cute names," the woman cooed petting the felines, "If you kids need anything let us know."

"Yes ma'am," the group chimed before splitting up into their rooms.

Rachel smiled as she sat alone in the room the other girls taking bath, since she had never been to a public bathhouse before she was keener to wait for the private tub to be free since Relena wanted to use it first. Her communicator went off as she was stroking Li'l Light's fur, Kyubi curled up beside her.

"Hello?" she said as she picked up to find Duo and all the Gundam pilots minus Quatre on the other end.

"Rachel…what was with that look that you had when you talked about Quatre?" asked a clearly worried Trowa.

"He's not dying if that's what you're thinking…I should have known you all would want to know the truth, but the thing is…Quatre can't find this out. This information about him has to stay a secret because it could break him," she explained shifting the little pokémon, letting her move herself into a more comfortable position, "You all have to swear to never tell him!"

The group all looked at each other weighing the pros and cons of promising her not to tell. On the one hand Quatre did have a right to know whatever was being kept from him. On the other Rachel had said that it would not bode well for the smaller blonde.

"Alright," said Wufei.

Duo nodded, "I promise."

"Me too," agreed Zechs.

Heero simply nodded.

"That's leaves you Trowa…if you don't want to promise you can just leave the room but then I'll have to ask the others to not tell you either."

"I won't tell him… I don't like it, but I will keep my word."

"Oh! Just so I don't break my no lying vow, how are you guys holding up?" asked Duo.

"We're fine, we're at a hot spring inn and the others are bathing right now. I guess I can tell you now…Quatre isn't a test tube child like he always believed. His mother died shortly after giving birth to him making him not only the only male Winner child of this generation but the only one naturally born," she told them, all five males on the other end in shock.

Kyubi decided this would be a good time for her to have talk of her own with Luna and Artemis. Rachel tried to hide it but Kyubi could tell she was worried about what would happen to her after Chaos was beaten.

" _So, what exactly is Rachel supposed to do when all this is over?"_ the fire fox pokémon asked the two cats as her electric friend joined them.

" _I want to help her beat the scary monsters! The last few times she's been in danger and we couldn't do a thing,"_ Li'l Light told them, her tail drooping, _"If I was a Pikachu…"_

"We do not know what will happen when Chaos is beaten…I suppose it will be up to Rachel since she doesn't seem to have anyone waiting for her," replied Luna as her mate put a paw on Li'l Light's shoulder.

"You two really care about her, don't you?" he asked.

" _She is a good person…she brushes us, she plays with us, sings to us,"_ said Kyubi, _"We want to protect her, help her."_

" _I…I love her…she's my dear friend…"_ said Li'l Light before she started to glow attracting Rachel's attention.

"What's going on?" asked Zechs who noticed the light from the pilot's end of the line.

"It's Li'l Light, she's evolving!" Rachel cried dropping the communicator compact, causing it to shut and cut off the call as she hurried over to her newly evolved Pikachu, "Did you do this for me?"

" _Pika!"_

"She said, "Yes!"" translated Luna smiling, glad that even if Rachel didn't have a place in the world she came from once this was over the girl had options.

Rachel smiled too, pulling both pokémon into her arms, "Thank you."

"The private bath is free," Relena told Rachel as she walked into the room in one of the yukatas the inn provided, "Where's Li'l Light and who's that?"

"Pokémon evolve and that's what happened here. She's a Pikachu now," the other girl replied picking up the yellow creature and calling Kyubi back into her ball which she hid amongst her clothing.

" _Pikachu!"_ said the newly evolved pokémon happily, excited for bath time.

"You have to pretend to be a stuffed animal while we're walking around here," the guide told the pokémon in her arms.

While they walked they passed a young man with black hair, brown eyes and blue framed glasses talking with a blonde teen and a man with silver hair, another teen this one with dark hair and eyes walked with them. Rachel had to bite her lip to keep from having a fangirl moment.

"Aw! What a cute toy! Must be foreign," said the black-haired man.

"It is cute, but I don't recognize it either," said the silver haired male.

"It's a prototype, my family runs a toy company and I'm testing out one of our new products while I'm on vacation with some friends," Rachel lied, thinking on her feet.

"I'll look forward to getting one when they come out," the silver haired male said, "Bye now."

"Hurry up, piggy, I want to take a bath already," snapped the blonde as they started walking again.

"I think I'll get my sister one of those dolls when they come out," the second teen finally spoke.

"Yeah, she might like it," the blonde said, his tone doing a 180 when talking to his other friend.

Hanabusa smiled as he rubbed shampoo into his boyfriend's hair as Wolfram rinsed himself, all three looking up when heard the four enter.

"Don't mind us," said the dark-haired adult male sitting at a wash station.

"Want me to wash your hair Yuuri?" the sliver haired male asked with a huge smile seeing what Zero and Hanabusa were doing. (An: To keep people from getting confused the Yuuri is the Japanese Yuri from Yuri on ice while Yuri is the one form KMM)

Yuuri as he was called chuckled, "No thanks Victor, I can handle it."

"Hanabusa insisted," said Zero before yelping when some shampoo got in his eye.

"Only because every time you wash your own hair you have to wear swimming goggles because you have a bad habit of getting it in your eyes like a child," the blonde vampire said shaking his head.

"And I thought my Yuri was a wimp," commented Wolfram causing the other two Yuris to blink.

"No one asked you, Wolfram," Zero told him rinsing his eyes.

"Okay so you're Hanabusa, he's Wolfram so what's your name?" asked the other silver haired male sitting down by Yuuri.

"Shouldn't you tell us the rest of your names?" Zero pointed out.

"Oh right! I'm Victor and this is Otabek!" the bubbly five-time champ said, "His name is Yuri too, so we call him Yurio!"

"I hate that stupid nickname!"

"Hello," said the black-haired teen before he started to bathe.

Zero merely muttered his name since every since he could remember his name gaining him looks of confusion and wonder if his parents had been high while naming him in the past.

"What did you say?" asked Yuuri.

"He said his name is Zero. And before you ask he has a younger twin named Ichiru," said Aido rinsing his boyfriend's hair.

"Hana!"

"Oh, so you're Japanese, nice dye job," said Victor.

"This is my natural hair…" Zero said before shaking his hair out much to the protest of Hanabusa and Wolfram.

"Victor's ego's so big he thinks people are mimicking his style when they're not!" snorted Yurio.

"I get you doing that to him, but next time leave me out of your spat!" protested the blonde Mazaku as Zero walked out to the outdoor bath.

As he sunk into the warm water he could hear the girls on the other side chatting.

"You guys are loud," he said loudly starting the girls causing splashing and panicked squeals, "I'm on the other side of the wall! Stop freaking out!"

"What did you do?" snapped Hanabusa as he came in.

"I didn't do anything! I was just telling Tea and Misty that I could hear them talking on the other side of the wall!" protested Zero, "Its not like I tried to peek, not that anything they have would interest me."

Aido shook his head as he slipped into the water, giving his boyfriend a kiss.

Wolfram rolled his eyes as he joined them, "Enough PDA you two, we don't know the rules of this place."

"Fine," the two lovers sighed.

Seiya sighed in the men's private bath, he was honestly not sure he and Taiki were going make it back to their universe in their bodies…if they didn't would Rachel and the cats be able to handle all these strong-willed people on her own? They could demand she send them home, not that he was sure she would, she seemed smart enough to figure out a way to keep them from running…then again most of them seemed brave enough not to run but he couldn't be sure since they hadn't even found all twelve yet. Either way he felt bad at the idea of leaving Rachel, Luna and Artemis as the only teachers these people had, at least he and Taiki were Sailor Senshi! Rachel did seem to know a lot about them but there was a difference between knowing about something and being able to teach others about them.

"What's this called?" asked Wolfram once everyone was bathed and sitting down to eat, poking at his meal.

"It's our inn's specialty Katsudon," said Yuuri with a smile as he served them, helping his family.

Rachel was happily blowing on hers and digging in.

"Cat's doom?" Wolfram asked causing their guide to laugh and start to choke.

Zero quickly started to give her the Heimlich until she coughed up the pork chunk.

"Maybe don't make people laugh while eating…" Yuuri said with a sweatdrop, "Are you okay miss?"

Rachel nodded after sipping some soda, "I'll be fine. He's got a Japanese fiancée but has only been here twice and never heard of this dish."

"How stupid," commented Yurio.

"What did you call me?!" snapped Wolfram jumping up before an annoyed Zero pulled him back down.

Relena leaned closer to Tea and Misty, whispering, "Are things always this crazy?"

Both nodded, Tea rolling her eyes since she was already kind of used to craziness like this back home.

"Sorry about him, he has a fiery attitude," Rachel said making Misty smirk and Seiya and Taiki snicker.

The rest of the senshi didn't get the joke but figured they thought he just had a short fuse either that or had to do with his Senshi powers since they had never seen his magic.

"So, these are your friends?" asked Victor coming over, "Hello ladies."

Rachel tried not to squeal which was the reaction Victor expected but the other two girls didn't seem to know who he was then again, he figured they might not be skating fans.

"Yes, these are Rachel, Misty, Tea, Relena, Seiya and Taiki," introduced Zero.

"You're the girl with that cute plush toy!" realized Yuuri pointing to Rachel.

Misty raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Hello again," Rachel said waving.

Once the three skaters walked back to their own table Rachel checked her device and let the others look.

"Two this time," said the teen guide.

The rest of the group followed the line of the glowing point of the device to see it was pointing at the table the skaters were sitting.

"How do we explain this without making a huge scene?" asked Taiki.

"Wait, what about that ice rink Rachel mentioned, could we speak to them there?" asked Relena.

"I do not like the cold," stated Wolfram with a pout.

Aido rolled his eyes, "Indoor skating rinks are not THAT cold, people can go in with jeans and a sweater."

"I bet Wolfram will fall on his face," commented Zero.

Turns out he was right but forgot to mention that despite growing up in a snowy area he was not graceful on ice either.

Yuuri couldn't help but blink when he found the group on the ice, "If those two can't even stand on the ice they should get off."

"I've been saying that all day but they're both stubborn," replied Relena as Wolfram fell again.

Rachel laughed before pulling out the device as she staked closer to dark haired male, though Zero fell, distracting her, causing her to trip and drop said device which slid across the ice to rest at Yuuri's feet.

" _Itai_!" the teen cried, getting up and rubbing her bum as Yuuri picked up the device.

"You drop-what the!?" the skater cried as he gained a bracelet with a navy-blue gem and the symbol of the constellation Pisces.

"Huh, I honestly suspected Yurio not Yuuri since he's not a teen…then again Wolfram is no where near the age he looks," said Luna from her place on the sidelines with Artemis.

All three skaters looked at the cats in shock.

Yurio pointed at her, "Did…did she just talk?"

"You'll get used to it," said Tea, "They both can speak."

Relena sighed, "I'm still getting used to it myself."

"This is the longest we've gone without trouble, we should get moving before something happens," called Artemis.

Sadly he seemingly jinxed it because next thing they knew the ice came to life and froze the less capable skaters in place.

"Crap!" cried Hanabusa, the girls and the pro skaters as they skated to avoid the trap.

"Get off the ice and transform!" Luna yelled the group quickly following orders.

Rachel, thinking fast called out Li'l Light and Kyubi, the first to distract Papillion and the second to thaw out the others. Sadly her quick thinking didn't account for Yurio doing something stupid as going onto the ice as she tried to steal Taiki's star seed when Li'l Light zapped her causing the beam to hit him instead.

"YURI!" the other skaters cried in horror as the young blonde feel onto the ice and faded into balls of light.

Seiya grabbed the older Yuuri's shoulders as the others transformed to fight her, "This is what we're fighting for, to save the people who were taken from us! We need your help! If you want to get him back, you must FIGHT!"

Yuuri looked at Victor and Otabek then at the bracelet on his wrist before nodding. He could hear the word in his head and knew that as terrifying as this was, he had to fight, his home and friends were in danger!

"Pisces Constellation Power Make-up!"

Yuuri's costume was blue and black with boots like those of Sailor Jupiter, her hair was longer and in a braid.

"Well, I didn't get the one I came for, but this will please my mistress," Papillion said about to send Yurio's star seed away, what she didn't count on was Rachel skating back out with Viktor and him whipping the girl at her.

"Not today!" Rachel cried as her hand wrapped around said crystal and slid out of the way.

"Pisces Blizzard Spear!" in the pro skaters a spear made of compressed snowy winds appeared which she threw at the attacker, missing her but startling her enough to make her vanish.

Once she was gone, Yurio body returned, though he was knocked out. Yuuri listened to his fellow Senshi about their mission before looking from Viktor who was standing beside him to the young blonde who was just waking up in Otabek's arms.

"We won't force you to come with us, but you're now a target and he might be too, we don't know how Chaos is sending her minions to these other worlds. It may be that we are being followed which could mean that after we leave this world your friend will be safe," said Artemis.

Luna nodded, "So far we've only try going backwards for items."

"We really do need to test that, in theory if I can make a small portal, I should be able to make one big enough for one to walk through…" said Rachel turning the device over in her hands, "I guess we could attempt to try it now."

"But whose world?" asked Tea.

"How about Misty's?" suggested Relena who was secretly a pokémon fan herself and kind of wanted one of her own.

"Bad idea, we don't know what could come through," Zero pointed out, "Which also excludes our world as well."

"What's wrong with your world?" asked Viktor.

Hanabusa opened his mouth to show his fangs, "Zero and I are vampires. The two of us are friendly enough but I rather not risk a Level E; a kind of human turned vampire with uncontrollable blood lust, being set loose on a world where no one would be able to stop it. Ack!"

"Viktor!"

The five-time world champ now had his fingers in the blonde vampire's mouth trying to get a better look before Zero pulled him off, growling.

"That was rude and gross," commented Taiki digging out a mini bottle of mouth wash for him.

"Back to the worlds we can go back to, I think we should put my world and Wolframs on the list too."

Misty looked at her, "I get Wolfram's since you mentioned they have a lot of creatures that could cause havoc but why yours?"

"Well one unless we windup at an Anime convention or my house both which could come with other issues, someone could see you. Only a few of you can speak English which is the other issue since I'm from America. Wolfram's world also has a language barrier," explained the Otaku, "Meaning the best places to go are either Tea's world or Relena's which we just came from. I want to make sure we can go back further than just the last world we visited so I vote for Tea's."

No one could find any fault in her plans though the cats, Li'l Light and Kyubi kind of wanted to go back to the world of Gundam Wing if only for the wonderful way Trowa knew just where to scratch. So after a day staying in the Yu-gi-oh world they headed off to their next destination.

 ** _TBC_**


End file.
